A Insígnia da Rosa? Ou A Rosa entre a Insígnia?
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Fic Comédia. Presentinho a todos os leitores da “Insígnia de Claymor” e da “Rosa Entre Espinhos”. Essa fanfic é um extra, não tendo NENHUM vínculo com os enredos de REE ou de IDC!


**A Insígnia da Rosa? Ou A Rosa entre a Insígnia?**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Capítulo Extra**

**Nota da Autora: Fic Comédia. Presentinho a todos os leitores da "Insígnia de Claymor" e da "Rosa Entre Espinhos". Essa fanfic é um extra, não tendo ****NENHUM ****vínculo com os enredos de REE ou de IDC. Apenas uma comédia/brincadeirinha que resolvi fazer com meus homens *.***

**Extra não revisado (nem em concordância verbal, nem em gramática) pois o considero uma brincadeira e não um capítulo oficial.**

* * *

O maldito "pisca-pisca" do ponteiro do mouse na tela do computador, está me deixando louca. Tenho que escrever! Tenho que escrever!!!! Anh... título: A Insígnia de Claymor... Anhhhh... Capítulo... Capítulo? Que capítulo é mesmo? Ahhh!!! Capítulo XIII!

Isso...vamos lá... capítulo 13!

Pisca-Pisca...

Nada...

Cadê a inspiração? Estou começando a ficar com medo! E se me der um branco e a partir de agora eu nunca mais conseguir escrever? O que eu vou fazer da minha vida, sem os comentários dos leitores????

Preciso de ajuda! Vou pro MSN!

Onde estão Lucy* e Petit*? Preciso que elas me inspirem! Nenhuma das duas está online ... e agora? Vou me matar!!!

-Quer parar de tanto drama?

Olho para o lado. Não posso acreditar! É o padre Adam!

-Adam? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não estou aqui! Na verdade você está apenas tendo uma alucinação como daquela vez que você viu Mairi e Allan no seu quarto!

-Alucinação? Não! Estou te vendo! Pelos céus, estou te tocando!

-Quer largar a minha batina? Você não respeita nem um padre! – seu tom de voz então mudou e ele parecia muito irritado. – Falando nisso, já soube de seus pensamentos gays em relação a Albert e a mim! – se explicou.

Fiquei sem graça.

-É que você não é um padre de verdade... e também... – gaguejei.

-Não entendo o porquê de tanto drama em relação a isso. Eu viveria um relacionamento homossexual sem problemas – outra voz me interrompe.

Olho para o lado. Levanto as sobrancelhas.

-Thomas?

-Sim, mamãe!

Thomas, o cavaleiro do Daniel? O que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Não se intrometa no meu assunto com a autora! – ralhou Adam. – Você não passa de um coadjuvante!

-Você também – ele devolveu.

-Posso ser coadjuvante, mas tenho o dobro da sua idade e praticamente todas as leitoras da Insígnia são apaixonadas por mim!

Thomas encarou Adam por alguns segundos e depois voltou os olhos para mim.

-Mama, você bem que poderia escrever que eu sou bonito, né?

-Você pode até ser bonito, mas o mais lindo de todos os originais sou eu! – mais alguém chegava naquele momento.

-Alexei Claymor! – gritei.

-Beleza não é tudo! – era a voz de Garreth.

-Ah! Larga do meu pé, xarope! Agora aonde eu vou você está indo também? – berrou Alexei, e depois me encarou. – Como se não bastasse eu ter perdido a minha amada Jehan, a senhora ainda me obrigou a ter que ficar perambulando pela Inglaterra com o almofadinha?

-Quem é almofadinha? – Garreth tentou socar Alexei.

-Quer parar de ficar saltando em cima de mim? – devolveu o russo – Já estão comentando que somos bichas!

-Quem falaria algo tão absurdo?

Todos me olham.

-Bom...eu... – tentei me explicar.

-Vocês agem como crianças e isso me irrita! – Adam, graças a Deus, se intrometeu. – Não vejo a hora de voltar a dividir as minhas cenas com Albert...

-Chamou-me?

O duque entrou no meu quarto com toda a sua pompa.

-Chegou o fanático religioso – comentou Thomas.

-Fanático religioso? Albert? Isso é porque vocês não conheceram a Perpetua – outro loiro apareceu.

-Allan... – murmurei maravilhada.

Garreth encarou o advogado Hatton.

-Nossa, já vi seu rosto em algum lugar...

-Você viu no espelho, imbecil! – Alexei ralhou.

-É mesmo! – Garreth gritou. – Você é igual a mim! – disse para Allan.

-Sim, e Sayas do "Pilar"* também é! Somos todos a mesma pessoa em diferentes épocas... – Allan resmungou. – Não acredito que você não sabia disso! – depois virou-se para mim. – Só pode ser brincadeira, esse bobão não sou eu!

Comecei a mover as mãos.

-Fisicamente ele é você, mas psicologicamente você é o Richard...

-Eu? – Richard também apareceu.

Allan encarou o moreno.

-E esse aí – apontou Rich -, tem cabelo preto, é muito magro e tem cara de coitado. Este também NÃO PODE SER EU!

Suspirei.

-Allan, amor... Ele é você! Eu sou a autora! Eu sei! – gritei.

-NÃO GRITE COMIGO! – percebendo que ele também gritava, Allan então baixou o tom de voz - É assim que você trata seu personagem favorito? – o loiro pareceu triste.

-Eu sou o personagem favorito dela! – intrometeu-se Alexei.

-Você? – Garreth zombou. – Você é um imoral, perturbado, com um parafuso a menos e ainda por cima, corno!

-Corno? – Alexei indagou. – Como assim corno? Nunca fui traído... – respirou fundo. – Minha amada Jehan...

-Meu! Que saco! Não agüento mais isso! Minha amada Jehan para lá, minha amada Jehan para cá! O cacete com tanta breguice! – Ian gritou, chegando naquele momento. – Não entendo como vocês todos podem ser doidos por uma boba daquelas!

-Concordo...- murmurou Allan. – Mairi é mil vezes melhor!

-Melhor? Mairi era muito comum! Jehanie, ao contrário, é uma bela ruiva... encantadora... – começa a babar, Garreth.

-Pelo menos Mairi tinha peitos, ao contrário dessa tal Jehan! – devolve Ian.

-Isso! Mairi era melhor! Na enquête da comunidade a maioria das leitoras também acha isso! – vibra Allan.

-Esse cara é muito puxa-saco! – murmurou Richard para Garreth.

-Ele é nós! – lembrou-o Garreth também num tom baixo.

-Puxa-saco? – Albert encarou o servo moreno impressionado. – Que linguajar terrível. Nós somos da idade média. No máximo você poderia dizer "bajulador".

-Poh, meu! Vós também sois um saco, hem? – Richard ironizou. – Falo como eu quiser! Se não fosse o pai da Rousse...

-É Jehanie! – Alexei berrou. – Um nome tão lindo desses e foram dar um apelido tão idiota!

-Eu a chamava de Rousse – Adam se manifestou.

Alexei ficou vermelho.

-Bom..anh... bem...- gaguejou o russo perante o padre. - Nós falávamos de personagens favoritos. Responde aí, mamãe... Quem é seu personagem favorito?

Todos me olham com aquele olhar suplicante.

-Ei, não estão esquecendo de nada não?

A voz masculina seguiu-se com a entrada de Daniel.

-Ela também é minha mãe... e como minha mãe, é óbvio que ela me ama – disse o moreno, sorrindo.

-Amo a todos... – tentei falar.

-Peraí, somos todos irmãos? – perguntou Thomas.

-Essa realmente é uma pergunta difícil de responder – murmurei.

-Ei... não está faltando alguém aqui não? – perguntou Richard.

-Sim, Andy, os três irmãos cavaleiros do Daniel, o visconde Pierre, o líder dos cavaleiros do Alexei...- disse Garreth.

-E Benjamin, meu irmão – completou Allan. – Além de James, o mordomo do Ian, o Morris...

-Pelos céus! Eu estava falando das mulheres! – Richard ralhou. – Não é a toa que já estão duvidando da masculinidade de vocês.

-Nós somos você! – Garreth voltou a lembrá-lo.

Richard enrubesceu e ficou calado.

-Falando em mulheres... – Alexei encarou Garreth. – Você me chamou de corno!

-Chamei mesmo!

-Nunca nenhuma das minhas mulheres me traiu!

-Suas mulheres não – disse Daniel. – Mas Rousse e eu...

A risada maléfica que Trent soltou fez com que todos ali, inclusive eu, entendessem a intenção maldosa.

-O que você fez com minha irmã? – Alexei ameaçou o barão com os punhos.

-Ele não fez nada... – Richard e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, Alexei não pareceu tão convencido do fato, assim, levantei-me do computador e fui até ele, para segurá-lo.

-Se esse... esse... maldito... colocou as mãos na minha doce e pura irmã, eu o mato!

-Bom – intrometi-me – as mãos ele colocou... Mas foi só isso...

-Até porque – Allan neste momento estava sentado em frente ao pc lendo a Insígnia – só dá tempo de ele colocar as mãos mesmo...

-Allan, sai já do meu computador! – gritei.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Daniel perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele quer dizer que você tem ejaculação precoce! – Ian explicou.

-Allan, pare de ler a Insígnia! Não quero que você saiba os "spoilers"! – continuei a falar.

-Ejaculação precoce? Como você se atreve, seu loiro feioso!!!! – Daniel berrou e então pegou no meu braço e perguntou baixinho. – O que é ejaculação precoce?

Consegui me desviar de Daniel e cheguei até Hatton.

-Eu disse pra você não tocar no pc!

Pegando-o pela orelha o fiz sair da cadeira.

-Como você anda me tratando mal desde que esse tal de Alexei apareceu na sua vida! – ele reclamou.

-É lógico... eu sou o personagem favorito dela...- Alexei repetiu pela segunda vez.

-Você é o vilão! – Ian o encarou com mesquinhez – Josy ama a mim, seu principal protagonista! – o duque McGreggor me encarou. – Olha como os olhos dela brilham ao me ver – constatou.

-Não parece ser brilho de admiração e sim de raiva – comentou Albert.

-Posso ser o vilão, mas nunca estuprei ninguém nem deixei meu irmão mofando na cadeia – Alexei ironizou.

-Ei - Allan reagiu. – Não fala assim com meu irmão, não!

-Já chega! – berrei. – Alguém pode me explicar o que vocês vieram fazer aqui, além de perturbar meus momentos de paz?

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Viemos te dar inspiração – Albert disse sorrindo.

-Dessa forma?

-Você não está conseguindo escrever o capítulo treze da Insígnia, então a gente veio te dar uma mão – Albert continuou.

-É! Deixa com a gente! – Allan disse. – Eu sempre quis ser escritor!

-Eu também! – encantou-se Garreth!

-Nossa, que coincidência! – ironizou Richard.

-Meninos, eu preciso escrever a Insígnia agora e passar para a Paola-chan revisar! Portanto, por obséquio, vocês podem ir embora?

Os olhos de todos encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Agora! – ordenei.

Quando por fim todos se retiraram do meu quarto, voltei ao computador pra escrever...

-Ok, vamos lá! Insígnia de Claymor, capítulo 13...

-Ela é a favorita das leitoras! Mas, e você? Qual de nós duas você ama mais?

Virei o rosto assustada com a interrupção de agora.

-Jehanie!

A ruiva e Mairi estavam próximas de mim, me encarando com seriedade.

-E das vilãs? Eu ou Annie? A loira ou a morena? – perguntou Claire, que também chegava agora.

Observando todas as minhas personagens femininas, sorri.

Pelo jeito, hoje vai ser um longo dia...

.....****....

_*Lucy: Autora de Guardians e Kuroi Crystal: Luciane Rangel_

_*Petit: Autora de uma porrada de fics, entre elas "Bavarois" e "Seven Sisters" : Petit Angel._

_*Pilar: Meu primeiro original. Escrevi com 15 anos! Coisa mais horrenda desse mundo._

_*Paola-chan: Minha amada beta._


End file.
